supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Heracross
Heracross is a bug/fighting typed Pokemon. It holds Mega Heracross, the Mega Evolution used to evolve their Heracross. In Pokemon Shuffle, Heracross can be played in Jungle Verde on stage 148. It's mega stone can be used when the player clears Stage 210. Heracross' ability is the same as Slowbro and Sharpedo. Today's Birthdays results Heracross had qualified for many Today's Birthdays on many days. Heracross qualified for May 10's birthdays with Sweden; every year since 2008. Heracross qualified by the virtue of Andrea Anders being born on the same year as a race car driver. Heracross has had less success in other days than in May. Rolex 24 at Daytona Heracross has made appearances at the Rolex 24 at Daytona in 2007, 2008 and every year since 2013. IndyVision Contest Heracross represented Sweden in the 2016 edition and eventually was drawn in the same semifinal as Serbia and Russia. Family Feud Heracross has played Family Feud since the first episode of Celebrity Family Feud ''in 2015, which was coming back for the first time since 2008. Heracross' best result since 2015 is in the Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes episode in men's singles, where Heracross eventually made the men's singles semifinals, ending Swedish hopes for a final by losing to Honduras. Heracross once again made Sweden successful in ''Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White, losing in the third round to Russian qualifier Pee Saderd. In Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, Heracross was drawn in the same portion as Chespin and eventually lost in the fourth round to eventual shock finalist Chespin. Heracross made the final in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, beating it's nordic neighbour Avalugg, and 24th seed Vaporeon. Heracross faced Pee Saderd, but lost 6-0, 6-0. This marked a comeback for Heracross, after transfer required in Pokémon Sun and Moon and added to the national Pokedex in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. This marked Sweden's best result since they made the UEFA Women's Euro 2017 quarterfinals, losing to the eventual winner Netherlands. Motorsport results Heracross first appeared in IndyCar in the 2007 season, at the Indy Motor Speedway oval race on May 27. By that time, Heracross was playing for Turkey that was racing full time that year. With Sweden's national team, they have hosted the May 10 birthdays alongside Honduras from 2008 till 2012 and 2016 to present, and with Germany from 2013 until 2015. A lot of Heracrosses migrate away from the series during the Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix, most popularly in 2014, due to Hélio Castroneves of Team Germany's bandage on their right hand. Heracrosses migrating away from Detroit Belle Isle looked like Ice type moves are good against Flying types. Heracrosses also missed five consecutive Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix, from the 2008 race to the 2015 doubleheader. Heracross decided to participate for Sweden full time for the first time in the 2016 IndyCar Series season. They are also scheduled to compete in Detroit for the first time since the 2007 race. This will be Heracross' first full time IndyCar Series season since the 2007 season; after the season Heracross left IndyCar for Portugal and Paraguay's Dancing with the Stars appearance. Trivia *Heracross holds a 4x weakness in defence to Flying moves. *Heracross holds a 4x strength against Dark types, due to it's Fighting/Bug typing. *Before Pheromosa and Buzzwole was introduced, no other Pokemon had the same type combination as Heracross. *Heracross was at one point ending their streak of being in every Regional Pokedex. If Heracross was not in the Alola Pokedex in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and instead required trading from Pokemon Bank, then the Swede's streak would have ended. **However, Heracross had to be transferred from another game before being available by another player in Pokémon Sun and Moon. *Heracross double resists Poison, Flying and Fairy types, in which a Fairy/Fighting type Pokemon is weak to. Prior to Generation VI, Heracross double resisted Flying and Poison, which also double resisted Grass. *Heracross has never qualified for a Gold Coast 600 in the history of the Pokemon; the closest Heracross was to the event was in 2012. *Heracross is region-exclusive in Pokemon Go, being avaliable in Latin America and not where Heracross represents on the tour. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Fighting typed Pokemon Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Not Food Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Olga's Enemies Category:Landorus' Enemies Category:Landorus' Friends Category:Background Toads